Where the Dream Takes You
by Maeve
Summary: For those of us who weren't exactly pleased with Lady Knight. Umm, it's just basically after Lady Knight. Please R/R!!


A/N: Some of us found Lady Knight to be a slight(HUGE MAJOR) dissapointment. I have a friend who is currently refusing to read it. So for those of you who feel the same... this is for you. If you don't like it, I'm terribly sorry, but please leave suggestions on how I can make this better.  
  
~Maeve  
  
Chapter One: Trouble in Corus  
  
Keladry of Mindelan, protector of the small, second lady knight of the realm of Tortall stood on the hill that overlooked the city of Corus. The hill, called Harse Rise, in favor of the famous Tortallan general Emry of Harse, afforded an excellent view of the city. From here Keladry(more often called Kel) could see the river that halved the valley that cupped the city that was her current point of interest. The river had three bridges that crossed over it, linking one of the river banks to the other. Kel glanced up at the city, which stood surrounded by a large stone wall, morning mist hanging low over it. Her gaze traveled farther west to where the city broke throught its wall to hike a long slope dotted with various estates and temples. Above all stood a huge castle protected by high walls. The thought of anyone daring to attack the palace made Kel snort with good humor. The towers of the palace, which normally sported brightly colored flags now proudly flew white flags as a sign of a royal wedding which was soon to come. The small dome above the flags glinted in the rising sun causing Kel to sheild her eyes and turn away from the glorious sight. Turning around Kel came face to face with a very sleepy young man. Nealan of Queenscove glared at the rising sun as it its sole purpose was to destroy his rest. Kel grinned, Neal was not a morning person. Neal rubbed his hand across his chin and winced as he came in contact with some of the rough stubble that had grown the night before. "I'll need to bathe and shave before I see Yuki again," he muttered. "I'll say!" piped the voice of a young boy from somewhere behind Neal. Tobe, Kel's servant appeared leading Kel's two horses, Peachblossom and Hoshi, he was grinning evilly betraying his comment. Neal turned to glare at the boy, then lifted his nose into the air as he mounted Magewhisper. Tobe giggled and handed Peachblossom's reins to Kel. Kel accepted them with a quiet thanks and quickly mounted up. Tobe mounted Hoshi, and nodded to Kel, who promptly poked Neal awake. "Come on," Kel whispered, "she's waiting for you." This statedment seemed to jolt Neal into full wakefulness as he sat up straight in the saddle and stared straight ahead. "Right," he said, "let's get a move on."  
  
The three riders slipped into the city, silent as a summer breeze, just as the gates opened. Kel quickly stationed Peachblossom and Hoshi in the stable for members of the King's Own, while Neal went to stable Magewhisper and to clean up. Kel yawned, she was getting rather tired. She had been up since before damn so that they could reach Corus early. Just as she was walking into the palace, Kel felt a large object whip her forhead. Her head snapped back, causing her to fall over. Kel got up clumsily to look for her attacker and saw, a tree limb. She had walked into a tree limb. She reached up to her forhead, and her hand came away sticky and red. Kel sighed, this was not good. Just then she heard squeaking coming from a corner of the courtyard. Kel frowned, "Who's there?" The squeaking continued louder this time. Kel got to her feet, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Just then a very pretty girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes emerged from the corner, squeaking. When it became apparent that her cover had been blown, the girl gave up her struggle and started rolling on the ground with laughter. Kel's mouth twisted in a wry grin, and she began to chuckle as well. It took a good 10 minutes before they were calm enough to talk. "Hello," Kel said, "I'm Keladry of Mindelan." The girl nodded wisely, "Of course you are. " Kel looked at the girl, there was something odd about her, although Kel couldn't quite place her finger on it, "Who are you?" The girl just smiled and then said, "I am me." Kel was getting impatient, she could feel the blood dripping from her cut slide down her forehead, "Listen, I'm getting tired of your games. Tell me who you are!" The girl cocked her head to one side, "Well, it is hard to say, since I hardly know myself." Kel raised an eyebrow, "How old are you?" The girl shrugged, "Oh, about 16 or so I'd say." "Don't you know?" asked Kel. The girl paused, "It's funny, I know there are things I should know. But I can't remember. Not much more than my name." Kel frowned, thinking, "Well at least you can give me that." "My name," said the girl, "is Kalliope." With that, she turned to Kel and pointed a finger at her cut. Purple fire flew from the girls hand, healing Kel's wound. Then the girl dashed away, and a very confused Kel walked inside the palace. *** "Kel! You're back!" Raoul of Goldenlake shouted happily. Raoul ran to capture his late squire in one of his famous bear hugs. His betrothed, Buriram Tourakom approached to hug Kel as well. "It's good to see you again Kel," she commented. Kel grinned, "It's wonderful to see you too commander." Buri sighed, "Commander no longer I'm afraid. Or hadn't you heard? I've resigned. Evin Larse is the new commander now." Kel nodded solemnly, "I did hear. It will be a great loss for the riders." Buri grinned, "As much of a loss as it will be a gain. Evin will make an excellent commander." Kel shrugged, "If you say so. Personally I don't know him well at all." Buri grinned, "You should meet him sometime. He is quite a..regreshing person to be around. I believe he is here for the royal wedding." Kel nodded, "Then I'll make sure I seek out his company." Kel paused then mentioned her incident with the girl to Raoul and Buri. Raoul looked awed, "Are you sure you had a cut, Kel? It looks like nothing happened at all. Even Duke Baird can't heal that well." Kel nodded, "I'm positive." Raoul looked around his shoulder to where other members of the royal court were mingling in the welcome foyer of the palace. "Alanna!" Raoul called. Alanna the Lioness extracted herself from a group of knights to come over to see Kel. "Keladry, we meet again." "This is a pleasure Lioness." Alanna's sarcastic reply was cut off by Raoul who told Alanna the story of the girl. Alanna frowned and then looked at Kel. Her frown deepened and she picked up and ember that hung around her neck. She dropped it quickly. "She's not lying Raoul. She has been healed. The magic that was used is so great it hurts to look at." Alanna drew a circle in the air with her pointer finger. In the circle appeared the face of Numair Salmalin, Tortall's greatest mage. "Numair, would you come down here?" Alanna inquired sweetly. Numair sighed, "Can this wait Alanna? I'm in the middle of a highly delicate experiment that-" "NUMAIR SALMALIN YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Alanna yelled. Luckily no one seemed to hear her, but Numair, Kel, Raoul, and Buri. Numair muttered that he was coming right away. Buri, Raoul, and Kel cast nervous glances at each other. Something had made Alanna nervous, which was nearly impossible to do. It made Kel nervous as well. Within a few moments, Numair appeared on the scene. He quickly shielded his eyes when he saw Kel, but continued approaching. He touched her forehead and muttered a few words, then blinked once or twice and sighed. "Much better. Now you say a girl did this?" "Yes," Kel replied. "Impossible," Numair stated, "Only the most powerful healer could do this. And even then, we'd be fanning them to revive them from a faint right now." Kel shook her head, "She walked away." Numair paused and then inquired slowly, "What did you say she looked like?"" Kel gave him the exact description, "Well she was about five foot four or so, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was lovely. She had a beautiful voice, oh yes, and she squeaked when she laughed." Everyone but Numair looked confused. Numair's eyebrows drew together and he frowned, going deeper into thought. Suddenly, "Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith" Numair bellowed. The entire entry hall went silent. Numair turned to Alanna, "Get me Jonathan now!" Alanna turned but then looked back, "Perhaps if you told me what was wrong?" Numair looked at her, "This girl Kel met. Her name is Kalliope Thalia, ring a bell?" Alanna's copper eyebrows raised so high they almost melted into her hair, "The head Talent?" "The very same." Alanna blinked, "But she remembers nothing." Numair sighed, "Which is why we have a problem!" "Oh...right!" Alanna raced off. Kel blinked, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Numair smiled gently, "I don't expect you to-" he began, but before he could finish, he was interuppted by Buri's sobs. Kel looked at Buri, who had tears pouring down her face, and Raoul who's face had taken on a look of the deepest sadness. Numair sighed, "I know how hard this must be for you two." Buri wiped her eyes and smiled bravely, "We're fine Numair. Explain it to Kel." Numair nodded, "Kel, there are 8 goddesses called the talents. They are all-powerful, of course. The most powerful of all is Kalliope, and if she can't remember anything, then she can be bent to do someone's will. Anyone's will." By now a crowd, including Thayet, Jonathan, Kalasin, Roald, Shinko, Neal, Yuki, Daine, Wyldon, and Dom had gathered. King Jonathan gaved a resigned sigh, "Not a week back and there's already trouble." 


End file.
